Gregor and the task of the lost
by Gregor11
Summary: It  has  been 5 years  from  when gregor  was in the underland he remembers nothing about  it but  he finds  something in his shed that  will change him gregor is 17 lizzie is 14 and boots is 8 t  for  stuff  like not really  mild  language
1. Chapter 1

Hello viewers this is my first fanfic and its probably not going to be all that good so dont be mean but still write you . oh and by the way five years passed so uh yeah.

disclaimer: i dont own this until you or i meet luxa k.

chapter 1

Gregor was sitting in bed one day when his mom yelled "Gregor!" "Im comin!" replied gregor. "what do you want this time" he asked "Take out the garbage now!"his mother said Gregor gave a sigh he took the bag and walked to the bin. he lived in Virgina now but he remembered people in new york he missed but a girl came to his mind the most, he remembered her but not the name. she had violet eyes. he liked the girl a lot and wondered what her name was he couldn't find out. ever. he found himself at the door step he didnt remember moving he was in his mind too much. The violet eyes came to mind again. some thing interrupted him though there was something in the shed making a noise he ran over and opened the door slowly and looked inside then saw rat s going in a little door in the ground he moved to the door and opened it he found his flashlight on a shelf he looked in side and saw blackness he went down to his curiousness he fell harshly to the ground to his surprise he roamed around for a while and saw a bat on a ledge, but this wasn't just any bat this bat was huge, bigger than gregor. "You return overlander" purred the bat.

thank you for reading!

reviews please let me know if you want me to make another chapter cause this is my first fanfic.i know it was short but i just want to make sure people want me to keep writing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing so dont even...

"Help!"gregor yelled at this point gregor was petrofied he ran like crazy he got back to the place he came in through but he couldnt back up gregor ran to a boulder and hid he did not want to be eaten by a giant bat. "Overlander it is me aurora " gregor had no idea what the bat was talking about gregor started running once more butthen a golden figure slapped him hard in the face and gregor blacked out. When he came to he was in a different cave "You awaken overlander" purred the giant bat "Dont eat me please!" said gregor "Why would i eat you?" "My name is aurora do you remember me?" Said aurora "Why would i your a giant bat we dont have giant bats where i live. Whoa wait a second how can i understand you your an aniamal?"Gregor asked " we talk the same language and humans are animals too."Said aurora "Well this has been a nice talk and all but I gotta get home so a bye" Says gregor sarcastically "Listen to me Hazard is Lost!" Hazard that name seems farmiliar "Ill help i guess i dont know anyone named hazard though" Gregor replied he had no idea what he just said but he felt bad for this hazard kid. "come get on my back" "Ok?" gregor reluctantly got on her back "Hold on tight she says" She takes off and i almost fall of from the power then gregor says "Where are we going" "Regalia" She about an hour gregor sees a bright beutiful city. Then some one shouts "The warrior returns!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello gregor 11 here any way heres chapter 3.

DISCLAIMER:i own this when you can fly with no plane over the ocean. if you try this watch out for narwhals theyre deadly.

"Warrior?" Gregor asked "have you forgotten everything overlander?" Aurora asked, what did she mean by we landed when i was thinking where i could be and just at that moment an old man appeared he said his name was vikus and Gregor was shocked because he thought thats an odd name. He led me to a private room where i could change and bathe. Gregor found something farmiliar about that name. he couldnt put his finger on it. when he got out an underlander brought me cloths. if they called me overlander mabe they are underlanders. when gregor put the cloths on he felt funky. this is some wierd stuff he thought. When he exited his room he saw a girl talking to the old man this girl was really farmiliar she turned around gregor was frozen. It was the girl from his dreams. she came to him and said "Gregor?" and then his whole life was projected in his brain and he passed out while saying "Lux-" when he came to she was siting right next to the hospital bed and gregors eyes flashed open he said "Are you Luxa?" "Yes i am are you the one who is named gregor?" "Yes and whoa its been 5 years how you doin'?" "Not good" Luxa said "Oh well ive always remembered a year i couldnt stop cying i wanted to see you so bad." said gregor "I have to say the same thing."Luxa said "So when can i meet the king?"Gregor asked "There is none." Luxa said "what why not i thought you had to be married now?" gregor asked kinda happily "I havent found any that were like you none can compare to you."Luxa answered Gregor felt happy now "Yeah one of a kind right here."gregor said smiling then luxa smiled and leaned foward to kiss him and gregor and luxa had kissed for th e first time in five years.


End file.
